Medical devices, such as infusion pumps, typically generate substantial heat. Certain medical electrical equipment standards, such as IEC 60601-1 3rd Edition, require the temperature of external surfaces of the medical device to not exceed specified limits to prevent discomfort to the user. For example, IEC 60601-1 3rd Edition requires the temperature of touchable molded plastic surfaces of the medical device to be 60 degrees Celsius or below under certain ambient and use conditions. Some conventional approaches to meeting this requirement are to place a fan within the housing, or to place air vents in one or more outer walls of the housing to dissipate the heat generated by the infusion pump circuitry. However, a fan requires additional power and air vents may allow fluid to enter the housing.
A safe, efficient, and low cost system and method of dissipating heat in a medical device is needed.